


Flurries

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Clumsy connor, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Minor Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: It's Connor's first time skating, and of course he can do it, heisan advanced model after all.Hank isn't so sure.





	Flurries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouRandom/gifts).



> My Christmas/New Year exchange fic for LouRandom on the Hankcon Big Bang 2019 discord server <3

The sky was steely grey tinged with yellow, the last glimmers of the sun trapped by snow clouds. Street lights glinted, caught within icicles, sparkling with the frost. The first light feathers of snow had just started when Hank and Connor reached the outskirts of the park. 

“It's very pretty out here,” Connor said, watching the curls of Hank's warm breath in the air, “although you seem cold.” He held out a hand. “I'd be happy to raise my core temperature for you.” 

Hank chuckled behind the woollen barricade of his scarf. “Are you just looking for an excuse to hold my hand? Because you know you don't need one.” He grinned to himself as a momentary flash of embarrassment crossed Connor’s face. 

“I didn't want want to presume,” Connor said, pulling his hand back and folding his arms. “I'm sorry, I'm not used to these human courtship rituals.”

Hank snorted, stepping close and putting his arm around Connor, pressing him tight to his side. “We're not a documentary, Connor. We're just going on a date.” He gave Connor a squeeze, feeling the rigidity of his plastic beneath the thin layer of his clothes. He was so solid, yet—Hank's gaze trailed over the soft pout of Connor’s lips—so fragile at the same time. 

They had only recently started the redefinition of their relationship, months of miscommunication leading to a drunken outburst on Hank's part and Connor’s earnest confession that he felt the same way.

Hank still couldn't quite believe that part. 

He dug into the inside pocket of his jacket. “Here, I brought you something.”

Connor’s eyebrows raised and a small crease appeared between them. “Hank, I don't need a scarf, I don't feel cold.”

“Just humour me,” Hank said. It had been hard enough getting Connor into a proper coat, as opposed to that awful jacket CyberLife had made him wear. “Even if you don't feel cold, you still look it.” He wound the soft, powder blue, scarf around Connor's neck, brushing a thumb over his cheek. “Besides, it's cute.” 

Connor’s eyes widened and he tentatively leaned in, brushing Hank's lips with his own. It was soft—slightly cold—but Hank pressed back with enthusiasm, feeling Connor sigh into the kiss, his hand tightening on Hank's shoulder. He parted his lips, swiping his tongue over Hank's lower lip for just a moment before pulling back. 

Connor tilted his head, giving Hank a quick glance over. “Judging by your reaction, I'd say that my technique is improving.” He sounded pleased with himself and reached for Hank's hand. “I just want to do things right.”

Warmth burst in Hank's chest and he threaded their fingers together, giving Connor’s hand a tight squeeze. “Did you like it?” 

Connor’s brows creased in confusion. “I always like kissing you, Hank.”

“Then you're doing it right.” Hank huffed out a breath. Okay, yes, their first few attempts at kissing were more akin to being attacked by an extremely friendly brick wall, but Connor was starting to relax now, and in Hank's mind, things could only get better. 

The feather flakes of snow were landing, coating the layers of the previous day in a blank white canvas. Lights glinted on the surface in a scatter of glitter, shifting and shimmering as they continued their walk. Their snow crunched and creaked beneath their feet, marking the path with deep footprints, side by side. Through the trees Hank could see a burst of multicoloured lights and smiled. They were getting close. 

A few other couples were present in the park, heading in the same direction as Connor and Hank. The sound of voices was rising, chatter and murmurs and laughter on the cool wind. As the sight of the tree—stretching 60ft in the air and covered in a rainbow of lights—came into view, Hank gave Connor’s hand a squeeze. 

“We're here.” 

Humans and androids alike were gathered around the edges of a large outdoor ice rink, watching as friends and strangers glided across the smooth surface with varying degrees of success. Connor paused, his LED circling in a quick burst of yellow. “I've never attempted ice skating before. Can you skate, Hank?” 

“Well enough,” Hank said with a shrug. “I've been here before.”

Scanning the crowd, Connor could see a number of families, children giggling as they clung to the sides of the rink. He guessed that in the past, Hank had brought Cole here. Glancing to the side, he could see a flash of sadness on Hank’s face and gripped tight on his hand, hoping to somehow reassure him.

“You know, usually, I don’t do anything this time of year,” Hank said, taking his hand from Connor’s grip and swinging an arm around his shoulder instead, “but I wanted to share this with you. Make some new memories, y’know?”

“I’d like that,” Connor said, leaning into Hank’s warmth. “Should we get out on the ice?”

“Good idea.”

A short wait in the rental queue later, Connor was pulling on a pair of skates as his system tried to calibrate for the shift in balance. Hank already stood at the edge of the rink, scanning over the crowds, smiling to himself as a couple skimmed past, hand-in-hand.

“You about ready there, Connor?” Hank raised an eyebrow, offering his arm. “I can help you keep balanced if you like.”

Conor stood, the extra height provided by the blades shifting his perception slightly, adding another variable to his calibrations. “I’m okay, my systems will correct my balance. I am an advanced model, after all.” He stepped onto the glass-smooth surface of the ice, legs wobbling slightly. 

Hank nodded towards him. “Okay, looking good. You wanna try moving? We can get a closer look at the tree.” He waved a hand towards the far end of the rink, closer to the towering pine, its lights glinting like multi-faceted stars. His own steps were confident in the skates and he turned to watch Connor, gently gliding backwards.

Connor pursed his lips, his databanks telling him the correct way to move on skates and he tentatively stepped forwards, one hand still gripped tight on the barrier around the ice. His eyeline was filled with calibrations and calculations, his internal mechanisms trying to rebalance as he moved, slowly, in a few wobbling steps. Brows furrowed in concentration, Connor let go of the side of the rink.

And fell.

Legs seeming to escape from under him, Connor felt the world tilt sideways, his internal balance sensors frantically firing instructions to parts of him that were no longer on the ground. Blinking, he found himself sitting, legs akimbo on the ice, a wet patch slowly soaking into the backside of his jeans. There was a giggle and Connor glared as a small child who seemed to be mostly scarves skated around him with a flourish. 

“You okay, Connor?” 

Hank was suddenly back by his side, hand outstretched to help him up. Connor could feel a slight sting inside him, a bubbling heat that brought a blue tinge to his cheeks. “I’m fine,” he mumbled, not meeting Hank’s eyes as he helped him to his feet, “my stabilisation controls and equilibrium balancers seem to be a little off.”

Hank’s hand landed in the small of Connor’s back, the single point of contact causing another wave of computations to fire through him at the added data. “It takes time. God knows, I was fucking awful the first time I tried to skate.” Hank let out a soft chuckle. “I can help you out until you find your feet a little.”

“I know where my feet are,” Connor snapped, “and I know I can do this. I’m an advanced model! It shouldn’t be this hard.” His feet slid from beneath him again and he gripped tight on Hank’s arm. “I just need a minute.”

Hank’s smile stayed even and patient as he gently steered Connor back towards the edge of the rink. “You know you don’t need to be perfect at everything. It’s okay to be a little clumsy sometimes.” He took Connor’s chin in his hand. “I just want you to have fun here.”

“Okay, I’ll try, I’m just a little frustrated.” Connor wobbled again, caught by Hank’s arm around his waist.

“Lots of people have trouble the first time,” Hank said, inclining his head, “look, those two there are exactly the same.” 

Across the rink, an LM100 android held tight to a human man, both their faces lit with smiles even as the human slid, dragging his partner down with him.

Connor tilted his head, feeling something lighten inside him. He gripped tight on Hank’s shoulder, leaning closer and letting him take the lead, slowly making their way across the rink. Frustration still simmered within him, but it was lighter now. He tentatively mimicked the movements of Hank’s feet, feeling his balance starting to return. He loosened his grip on Hank’s shoulder, confidence starting to grow.

“Good afternoon, Connor, Lieutenant Anderson, are you having a nice time?”

Connor’s arms circled in a pinwheel as he struggled to keep himself upright as the slightly taller figure swerved around him, a polite smile on his almost identical face. 

“Shit,” Connor said, and fell once more. Frustration surged up within him; of course RK900 was here, and of course he could skate perfectly. The giggling scarf-child passed by once more and Connor glared, wondering if he could get away with just sitting there on the ice until everyone else went away. He sighed—given the number of people and the opening hours of the rink, it wasn’t much of an option.

“Hey, Nines,” Hank glided over, his hand outstretched to Connor, who had folded his arms like a sulking child, “what brings you out here?”

Grey eyes flashed with uncertainty. “I...um, this is a social...interaction.”

Hank raised his eyebrows, noting the uncharacteristic waver in Nines’ voice. He may have been a little better at hiding his emotions than Connor, but his face was a book Hank could read by heart.

“Like a date?” Hank felt a flash of triumph as the corner of Nines’ mouth twitched. “Reed around here somewhere, then?” he asked, glancing at Connor as he helped him to his feet once more. His cheeks were tinged with a faint blue glow, his brows creased together, what looked suspiciously like a pout on his lips. Hank rolled his eyes, turning back to Nines, who was fiddling with his sleeve.

“Gavin is getting refreshments, he declined the offer of skating.” Nines clasped his hands together, effortlessly gliding backwards while Hank helped Connor back to the edge of the rink. “I thought it seemed worth trying, so I came out here alone.” The expression of neutrality wavered for an instant and Hank got a fleeting glimpse of a palette-swapped version of Connor’s puppy-eyes.

“Okay, that’s kinda shitty.” Hank folded his arms, scanning over the crowd lining the edges of the rink. He spotted Reed leaning against the barrier, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and an expression of uncertainty on his face. “Gimme a sec,” he said, “Connor, you okay to hang on here a minute?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Connor said, legs wobbling, Nines’ hand shooting out to steady him. He pursed his lips, glancing from Nines to Gavin and shaking his head slightly. He gave Nines’ arm a reassuring pat. “Don’t worry, Hank will talk to him.”

Hank grinned. “Cool, I’ll be right back.” He quickly crossed the ice rink, skidding to a halt next to Reed, who jumped back in surprise, coffee spilling down the front of his coat. 

“What the fuck, Hank? Why the fuck are you here?” 

Hank jerked a thumb behind him. “Your date’s out there all on his own. What gives?”

Colour rose on Gavin’s cheeks and he spluttered, another few drops of coffee spilling down his front. “I’m not on a date, who said it was a date?” He avoided Hank’s gaze, staring at a spot on the other side of the rink, where Hank was willing to bet Connor and Nines still stood.

“I think he might think it is,” Hank said with a shrug, “but if you’re sure it’s not, I can tell him.” Turning slowly, Hank counted in his head.

_One_

_Two_

_Thre—_

“Wait!” A hand grasped tight on Hank’s sleeve as Reed leaned over the barrier, eyes wide. “Don’t tell him that. I didn’t think it was a big deal, I just...I can’t fuckin’ skate, okay?” 

“Big deal,” Hank said with a shrug, “Connor can’t skate but he’s out there anyway.” He looked over to see Connor and Nines deep in conversation, Nines clearly demonstrating his own skating technique. “I mean, you don’t have to do it if you don’t wanna, but think about it,” Hank grinned, causing Gavin to frown slightly, “I’m sure he’d be happy to hold your hand if you fall.”

Reed spluttered once more and Hank turned away, heading back over to Connor and Nines. Snowflakes twirled around him, spiralling into flurries as people skated by, the sound of laughter and conversation filling the air. Hank smiled, a flicker of warmth in his chest at the sight of the happiness around him. As he met Connor’s eyes, that warmth only grew, filling him from the inside out.

Pursing his lips, Connor took a few shaky steps forward, Nines giving him a gentle shove in the right direction to send him smoothly into Hank’s path. He grabbed onto Hank’s arm for support, holding him close and murmuring in his ear. “I hope you told Detective Reed that his date etiquette could use some work. RK900 is very disappointed. When Gavin accepted his offer, he expected a proper date.”

“Just...give it time,” Hank said. He could already see Reed’s flushed face in the line for skate rentals, his gaze turning every few minutes to where Nines stood by the barrier. “Is that what you talked about?”

“Well, I mentioned that we were also on a date and he asked for some advice on humans.” The corners of Connor’s eyes creased as he smiled, the lights of the tree beside them casting multicoloured glows over his freckled skin. 

Hank drew in a breath, leaning closer. “Really? What did you tell him?” He felt Connor’s arm snake around his waist, his movements less wobbly now.

“I told him that if it seems kissing is imminent, don’t rush in.” Connor frowned. “I still regret bruising your lips in my enthusiasm the first time.” His gaze softened. “He offered to share his programming with me in return, so I could skate.” As he said the words, Connor stumbled, gripping Hank tight to steady himself. “As you can probably tell, I declined.”

Hank smiled softly, bringing them to a halt in front of the Christmas tree. “Just another excuse to hold my hand, huh?”

Connor smiled, threading their fingers together as he leaned in for a kiss. “How did you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still hanging about on [Pillowfort](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/>tumblr</a>,%20but%20now%20I%20also%20have%20a%20<a%20href=), so come say hello!


End file.
